


When should we get off?

by Lunacylife



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Boners, Awkward Moon Taeil, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Businessman Moon Taeil, Creampie, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Shy Moon Taeil, Shyness, Smut, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Train Sex, Trains, Vaginal Fingering, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunacylife/pseuds/Lunacylife
Summary: When you make the mistake of running errands during the morning rush hour you never expected to spend the morning getting close with a handsome stranger. Who would have thought that a crowded train could lead to something so intimate.





	When should we get off?

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted fanfic, I hope it's legible. The pacing is a bit off but oh well, criticism is welcome! I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Also, ALL HAIL SEXY AWKWARD BUSINESSMAN MOON TAEIL

The morning train ride was always the most crowded. Thankfully there were no nasty smells or delays today, that's all you could really ask for. You're not sure why you decided to go run errands during peak rush hour but here you were, crowded in with all the business people and uniformed students. You could only blame yourself for waking up early on your day off.

The train wobbled on the tracks jostling everyone inside. You gripped the handle above you tighter feeling the people around you press  closer. The tight space got even smaller as your front was pressed into a couple of businessmen's backs. It was then that you realized you couldn't move, you tried backing up but felt a firm chest blocking you. You turned your head to apologize and saw a businessman maybe a couple of years older than you blushing as he looked away.

The train rocked again and you felt his hand grab your hip to steady himself.

"Sorry," he whispered in your ear. You nodded trying to play it off, pressing down the urge to shiver at the feeling of his breath on your ear.

It's been a while since you've had any kind of intimate interaction so you couldn't really blame your deprived body for its reactions.

The mechanical voice overhead announced the arrival at the next station just seconds after. You could hold on until then.

As the train screeched to a stop you tried to steady your footing but you couldn't even find enough room to move your legs to a more stable position. Then you felt the man behind you grab your waist and pull you against him as he grabbed the pole next to him. It felt like all the blood was rushing to your face as you were surrounded by him. Turning your head you sent him an timid nod and got an awkward smile in return as he lowered his hand, if you really looked you might even see how his forehead was starting to sweat. 

Finally the doors on the right opened releasing a crowd of people, you looked over wistfully seeing them disperse and wishing you could get out of the crowd as well. A moment arrived where the men in front of you moved away enough for you to adjust your position. You took the second to turn your back towards the closed doors on your left steadying your stance so you wouldn't risk falling forward at sudden stops. You reached over to grab the pole closest to you when you brushed hands with someone, glancing up you saw the same man from earlier. 

Obviously the first thing you noticed was how handsome he was, all wide cheekbones and smooth skin with black hair parted above his pouty eyes. Although now he was avoiding your gaze as you moved your hand below his, letting his expression showcase his awkwardness. 

More people flooded in the train car after the others left, making the space fill up again. A high school girl squeezed in taking up the spot next to you before pulling out her phone. A crowd of older men pushed through everyone while talking in hushed tones. You noticed them about to push past the handsome man which would probably squish him in the middle of the train. Without thinking you reached out and pulled him closer by his necktie, he stumbled slightly but caught himself with a hand on the wall by your shoulder. He had a surprised look on his face once he ended up right in front of you, face to face.

"S-sorry, they were about to push past you. I didn't want you to get caught in traffic," you mumbled. He blinked a couple of times processing what you said before he looked back behind him. Just then the men crowded behind him pushing him closer as the train filled to capacity once again. The pressure on his back made his arm give out, he lurched closer but quickly braced his elbows against the wall on either side of you. Both of your eyes were the size of golf balls once your fronts were pressed together, only an inch between your faces.

"T-thanks," he stammered looking straight into your eyes. He gulped nervously making your gaze dart down unconsciously to see his Adam's apple bob up and down. 

"My pleasure." Your eyes snapped back up to his own shocked eyes when you realized the double meaning of what you just said. 

"Oh my God I didn't mean- well I just meant-" you rambled with embarrassment feeling your cheeks flare up. His own were a bit red as he averted his gaze with an small smile.

"It's alright, I don't mind either way," he spoke softly ducking his head. 

Oh my God, this man! Was he trying to make you fall for him? Because it's working so far with this whole shy flirting technique. As if on cue, the train shook making you rock forward into his body and settle your hands on his chest. He caught you as well, lowering one arm to hold your hip.

The next few minutes passed in silence as you both alternated between avoiding eye contact and glancing back at each other coyly. Neither of you noticed the girl beside you taking pictures and giggling to herself

The amount of time between glances lowered as time went by. Then one last time as you looked up, you met eyes and held it. His gaze was so intense, especially the way his eyes had a natural pout that almost made him appear sad. You could feel a strange energy growing between you as you kept staring at each other, surely he felt it too. 

You felt his fingers twitch in your hip, slightly squeezing through the fabric of your sundress. Your own hands twitched in response, gripping the fabric of his button up shirt and feeling the solid muscles of his chest. You pressed your thighs together as a warmth grew between them, this stranger was making you feel flushed just by barely touching.

The voice overhead interrupted the moment saying they were approaching the next stop. Technically this was where you planned on getting off, but now you wouldn't mind riding until this mystery man had to go. 

Once again the train jolted to a stop, you couldn't help but use it as an excuse to 'accidentally' stumble closer so your hands slipped down to his abs and your chest pressed up roughly against his. 

You watched his eyes dart away from yours to glance down and see your cleavage. His eyes widened slightly but glanced away quickly as he heard the doors open. 

The crowd shifted once again allowing no chance to change positions, luckily the people beside you had their backs facing you so no one could see the two of you and interrupt the moment.

"What's your name?" You whispered catching the strangers attention. His eyes grew once again looking you over.

"Moon Taeil, and yours?" He licked his lips nervously as you smiled, shyly giving him your name. He nodded mulling it over while holding eye contact once again. 

The tension was palpable, every bump and shake of the carriage making you rock up against each other. His head dipped slightly just grazing his nose against yours. He bobbed his head in apology but you'd just return a shy smile. Then he did it a couple more times, each lingering a little longer.

One stronger jolt of the carriage had him brush his lips across your cheek leaving a burning trace in its wake. He pulled back just the barest amount glancing back and forth between your eyes to judge your reaction.

Staring back you felt butterflies thumping against your ribs, you couldn't help questioning yourself as you did nothing to discourage this strangers advances. You don't even know this man! He could be a pervert for all you know, but looking at his slightly awkward demeanor and questioning eyes you could tell he wasn't going to push anything if you didn't want it. 

Once again he leaned into the motion of the train, this time brushing his lips against yours. A shaky breath escapes your lips at the feeling, you see him smile that toothy grin as he looks away. 

This man was going to kill you if this back and forth between teasing and shy kept up. His expression was more like what you'd expect a high schooler to look like when they finally kiss their crush. Not what you'd expect from a kiss with a stranger on public transportation.

But you found his reaction charming nonetheless and made sure to let him know as you rocked forward to sneak a firm kiss back before he was ready. 

Taeil looked up with a brief moment of surprise, but only a second later he licked his lips with hooded eyes. He took a moment to look around at the other passengers, thankfully no one seemed to have noticed the two of you (although at this point he wasn't sure he would stop even if someone did).

The instant his eyes were back on you he didn't wait a second before wrapping his arms around your waist and pinning you between him and the glass behind you. His lips sought yours once again but this time held no hesitation.

You couldn't help but whimper at the feeling of his teeth nibbling on your lower lip. Everything he did seemed to make you more sensitive to him, the public setting wasn't helping tamper down the feelings either.

It was a vicious cycle 

Taeil took in the sight of your disheveled appearance as the train screeched to a stop once more. He let his hands grope your waist and hips as your shaking legs struggled against the cabins' abrupt stop.

The doors directly across from you realease the crowd around you both, quickly depleting your cover.

Taeil's face shifted to mild alarm as he quickly pulled away, you had only a moment to frown at the distance between you before he grabbed your hand to pull you along behind him through the incoming passengers. 

You watch the back of his neck as he looks around for a less conspicuous spot. You couldn't help but think how he looks kind of like a lost puppy dog when he turns back to glance at you. His whole persona just gave you the impression that he desperately wants to be liked.

Once the two of you reach the back of the cabin Taeil maneuvers you between more generic workers until you're pressed into the corner with him in front of you. You glance around to see everyone looking a different direction from you once again luckily.

He doesn't give you another second of freedom before he dives in to kiss along your nape. You feel shivers running up your spine once again as he delivers more bites and licks up your sensitive neck to your ear. 

His hands snake under your arms to lock around your waist pulling you up against him once again. You glide your hands up the back of his suit coat until you feel his inky locks in between your fingers. A sudden pull at his hair has him grunt in your ear as his hips rock forward.

Taeil pulls his face away from your neck to take in your appearance once more before he rolls his hips forward a little harder than the last.

A firm bulge in his pants suddenly caught your attention as it pressed against your pelvis making you gasp faintly. Now you start wondering if he really isn't a common train pervert, but find yourself drawn to the fantasy as well. The thought of being used in public makes your stomach flutter in a dirty way. At this realization you make the careless decision to let him use you in any way he wants.

You glance over his shoulder to check if you still went unnoticed, the man behind him turned his head slightly in your direction but lost interest soon after. 

When you look back down you see Taeil unzipping his pants slowly with one hand while the other bunches up your dress around your waist. He licks his lips looking you up and down like the star of all his sexual fantasies. His desperate pleasured stare sends a throbbing to your pussy, no doubt that he can see the wetness through the cotton panties.

Taeil pulls down his suit pants just far enough to expose the outline of his boner through his briefs. The feeling of his hand on yours breaks your trance as he guides you down to feel his cock through the fabric.

All hesitation has left now as he holds your palm against his erection encouraging you to touch. You feel his cock twitch as you rub your hand up against it, even covered in cloth it still burns to the touch. It felt thick as you tried to wrap your hand around it unsuccessfully, his hips jerked forward into your grip responding to the pressure around it. After another few seconds of groping, Taeil pushed back your hand to pull the elastic of his briefs.

You could feel your throat drying up as he pushed down his underwear to expose his leaking cock in all its glory. The head glistened as a thin rope of precum was dribbling down to his briefs.

Oh God I want that inside of me.

You couldn't help but raise your hand to swipe the wet substance from the top of his straining cock to spread it around the underside of his head. Taeil grunts deep in his throat as another drop of pearly juice leaks from the tip, you slide your slick thumb up from underneath the head to dig into the leaking hole where he's most sensitive. His body jerked in response to the stimulation before he pulls your hand away.

The next second you find your own panties yanked down around your thighs before Taeil runs his middle finger along the seam of your pussy.

"You're so wet," he whispers into your ear as his finger gets drenched in one swipe. You whimper as he grazes your clit before pulling his hand up to his lips to lick it clean. Your knees knock together at the lewd image before you, his heated gaze locked with yours. You weren't even aware of the people around you at this point, too absorbed in the heat of the moment to care about public decency or if anyone was watching.

Taeil looked down to your heaving chest for a moment before deeming the bunched up dress a hindrance.

He looked around briefly for any prying eyes before pulling the straps of the dress off your shoulders and yanking the neckline down to expose your strapless bra. His face was nothing but want and desperation as he yanked that down as well making your now bare breasts bounce from the force. There he was still wearing his suit while you stood exposed, only protected by his body blocking others views.

Taeil licked his lips as he took in your appearance once again, he couldn't hold back for very long before his hands found spots on your right breast and clit. The feel of his palm kneading your chest made you feel so vulnerable while the small circles he was drawing between your legs was making you get swept away in pleasure.

Your lips locked once more as you struggled to hold back noises caused by the stunning stranger. His own slick cock rubbed against your hip as two of his fingers sunk into you without any resistance. You wiggled your hips against him feeling the pleasure intensify, the feeling of his digits being sucked into you was making you feel more and more desperate.

Suddenly the speaker sounded overhead alerting all passengers that they were arriving at the next stop. Your eyes dart open remebering your surroundings, Taeil looks around slightly nervous with his fingers still going slowly in and out of you, then looks back at your trembling body.

He makes quick work of curling his fingers inside of you, the sudden movement almost making your legs give out. Thankfully Taeil uses one hand to hold you up while the other drives in faster and harder.

The screeching of the train coming to a stop muffles the wet noises of your pussy as he slams his palm against your clit with every thrust. His strong wriggling fingers inside you along with the pressure on your clit finally triggering your release. You blindly claw his back while trying to ride out the waves of pleasure. You can barely hold yourself up as the train screeches to a stop.

Taeil pulls his hand free with another awkward (cute) smile before quickly pulling your dress back in place. You can only watch in a blissful daze as he tucks his dick back into his pants while looking around as people start leaving.

Your heart starts to crumble as it looks like he's debating leaving. His eyes glance from the open doors back to you with a nervous expression. A part of you thought about following him if he left, maybe just try convincing him to go out sometime or pretend your going the same direction just to spend more time with the cute, awkward, sexy businessman Moon Taeil. The thought of never seeing him again makes you a lot more scared than you would have thought originally.

Taeil looks down to his wrist where you're holding on with both hands.

"Please stay," you whisper ducking your head. You didn't want to come off as too needy but also didn't want to let go of him yet.

Taeil blushes at how shy you've become before leaning in to kiss you lightly. Your heart pounds at the sweet gesture, suddenly everything just became more romantic around the two of you. He pulls your fingers off his wrist to properly hold them, running his thumb over the back of your hand in soothing circles.

"I'll stay if you want me to," he says smiling as everyone around you is moving to leave. The two of you stay huddled together in your own little world as the cabin crowds once again.

"Oh how sweet, are you seeing your husband off to work?" You both look to your side to see an old woman smiling at you. Taeil blushes heavily trying to fight a smile at the domestic fantasy.

"We're newlyweds actually," you tell the woman to Taeil's surprise. "It's his first day back at work since our honeymoon ended and I want to spend as much time with him as I can." 

"Isnt that precious! You two make a lovely couple." You both smile in thanks before she turns away to read her book.

Taeil can't seem to hold back his smile while imagining the perfect scenario to be true, ever since he first saw you board and squeeze into the space in front of him he had been smitten.

Your feminine curves were accented by the feminine dress you wore, and the scent of your hair as it fluttered past him sent his heart racing. When you had turned around he almost stumbled at your big bright eyes and cherry lips, you were the perfect woman to him. The quick turn of events between you, while unprecedented, was like some kind of dream come true. Now to anyone nearby it seemed as if the two of you had a reason to be all over each other.

Once certain that the others around you were preoccupied you slid your hand up under his coat to feel his firm back. Taeil closed his eyes in bliss as you lean forward to mouth along his neck, his almost forgotten erection twitching as you subtly press against it.

His hands wander down your lower back to rest on your firm behind, slowly running over the fabric. Your spine arches into his touch allowing him to get a firm grip before pulling you forwards to grind against you.

The sensation reminds you of the wetness between your own legs, the remnants of your last orgasm are returning full force making you feel more urgent to feel him inside you. No doubt his own erection was throbbing from all the teasing he's endured.

Taeil's eyes open just barely at the feeling of your fingers messing with the button of his slacks, your own heated gaze meeting his as you slowly pull the zipper down. His cock strains against his briefs with a visible wet spot on the tip.

The train rocking gives you the perfect opportunity to pull his briefs down and grab his throbbing erection. Taeil bites the shell of your ear to muffle his sudden grunt, the feeling makes you shiver before pressing against him to hide his bare manhood. The precum oozing from the tip leaves a trail along the front of your dress.

The voice overhead interrupts again announcing the next stop, Taeil looks you over with concentration as the train shudders to a stop. When the people around you spread out once again he looks around quickly before pulling away from you.

You look at him questioning what his idea is this time before glancing down to his leaking cock, now exposed to the public. Taeil spins you quickly so your back was to him before pulling you into his arms once again. His member now wedged between your cheeks while a bunch of high school boys fill in the empty space. It seems that the few closest to you would be a bit more challenging as they didn't face away but looked at their phones instead. One gangly teen only a foot in front of you glanced over at Taeil's hands on your hips with a questioning look before averting his gaze.

Soon the train was back in motion and every jolt sent a tingle to your core while Taeil slowly rolled his hips.

The feeling of him lifting the back of your dress had your heart racing in both anticipation and fear of being caught. Just when you thought he would stop again you felt him pulling your panties down. Then before you could prepare for it his solid cock slid between your thighs, rubbing along your folds.

You slapped a hand over your mouth trying to hide your desperate whining but quickly caught the attention of the student in front of you. The boy looked up from his phone to glance at your face slightly confused. You can feel your blush spread from your chest up your neck in embarrassment, hopefully he wouldn't notice anything.

Taeil shattered your hopes of going unnoticed as he thrust forward making your body rock in response. The student froze momentarily looking down at your joined hips before going blood red. You couldn't help feeling caught off guard as a jolt of excitement ran through you. Who would've thought that you could get turned on from having some random teenage boy watching you do something so dirty in public. 

You could feel Taeil sliding his cock between your folds slowly, letting you drench his length. Your panties kept your thighs squeezed together so his dick was surrounded by pressure. He panted in your ear as he ground his hips back and forth starting to fuck your thighs and grind against your pussy.

Looking down you could see the outline of his dick hitting the front of your dress as he pumped back and forth. The sensation of him sliding over your entrance as well as your clit made your thighs quiver and you involuntarily circle your hips to really press firmly against him.

You glance back at Taeil's face to see him now smirking as he noticed the boy watching both of you while trying to covertly hide his own growing erection. So, you noted with relief, it seems everyone involved was as much turned on by this as you are. 

Taeil surprises you once again as he continues to thrust while pulling up the front of your dress to show the boy. Your bare pussy dripping with your juices as the head of his dick pokes out the front. The student's eyes almost pop out in surprise before diverting his gaze away awkwardly. Taeil chuckles in your ear before lowering the front of the dress once again.

His hands grab roughly at your hips as he speeds up his thrusts, your eyes fluttering shut from the sensation. You could feel yourself getting close and he hadn't even put his dick in you. The strength in you was depleting quickly as you approached your climax, your head lulled back onto Taeil's shoulder so you could muffle any moans in his neck.

Then a few thrusts later you felt the first wave hit you, throbbing in your clit and soaking his dick as he kept pumping. He held your quivering body up as your legs threatened to buckle and you moaned into his neck.

"Do you mind if I keep going?" Taeil's voice panted out softly, seemingly already decided that himself as he continued to slide his soaked cock against your throbbing entrance. The friction not only drawing out a longer orgasm but making you thirsty for more. After all, you've gone this far why not go all the way?

Once you gathered yourself a little you lift your head from his shoulder to grab a handle overhead to hold your body up. Taeil's upper body stayed glued to your back as he spread his legs slightly. His hips pull back letting his cock slip away from you, then with a firm grip he angles your hips back making your spine arch slightly before aligning himself at your entrance.

He nudges the tip in just barely before pulling back drawing a whimper from your lips. He repeats the motion a few more times successfully teasing you until the point that you try forcing your hips back in frustration only to remain stationary in his grip.

"Please stop teasing, I can't take much more," you whimper rolling your head back to look into his eyes. His eyes were heavy lidded much like your own and his mouth was slightly open as he breathes harshly onto the back of your neck.

He looks up at your face seeing how wrecked and helpless you are, his gaze flickering between your eyes and your lips before suddenly pushing his hips forward. You almost let out a surprised moan but he was quick to catch it with his own lips on yours.

His cock slides in abruptly, stretching your walls to accommodate his thick girth. Thankfully you're sopping wet so it was a painless and intensely pleasurable entry. Your eyes roll back as he teases your mouth with his tongue, the overwhelming sensation of him all around you is almost too much for you. Your walls throb around his cock still sensitive from your second orgasm.

"God you're so tight," he pants pulling his lips off of yours to lick the shell of your ear. You bite your lip hard enough to bruise as you feel him ease out an inch before pushing back in.

He takes his time getting accustomed to the feeling, slowly pulling out a fraction only to feel your walls grip him tighter to pull him all the way back inside. The way his cock slid inside you from behind gave him the perfect angle to hit your g-spot on every thrust.

You open your eyes to see the student from earlier palming his erection as he watches you with a heavy blush. The attention goes straight to your core as you swivel your hips against Taeil, the motion encouraging him to pull back further before thrusting back in a bit harder. You stumble forward slightly from the strong thrust, but Taeil quickly wraps his arms around your waist before speeding up. 

 

Your eyes lock onto the high schoolers as Taeil starts pumping into you with more purpose. Your limbs have gone weak from overstimulation and his arms are the only thing keeping you upright. The teen watches your face morph into ecstasy as the sound of wet slapping is slightly audible over the clanking of the train. Your nipples are poking through your dress catching his eye as they bounce with every thrust. 

Taeil loses his composure pretty quickly as your pussy milks his cock, your walls keep contracting like a vice making it hard to hold back. He holds you tighter as he pumps into your heat, trying to refrain from pushing you down and mounting you like a wild animal. That will have to wait until you're in a more private situation, although the idea of publicly showing everyone that you're his was wildly appealing.

Every thrust of Taeil's pelvis was making you feel more and more incoherent, his cock hitting every single nerve as it pounds in over and over again. The way he held your quivering body was making you feel so safe it was getting a bit dangerous, you could feel yourself falling deeper and deeper into your emotions.

Taeil pulls away for a second to finally pull your panties from your thighs all the way down to your feet. You step out of them absentmindedly before he kicks your legs apart enough for him to step between them and thrust in once again to your leaking hole. The new angle makes it feel as if every thrust was reaching the bottom of your stomach.

You brace yourself against the pole in front of you as Taeil rocks harder and harder into your hips. The sound of wet and sloppy slapping was growing slightly louder by the minute but you couldn't care less as long as he kept going. Taeil wraps his hand around your mouth to silence your moans, you weren't even aware you were making them. 

Taeil sucks the skin on your neck roughly as his thrusts grow more desperate, you can tell he's getting close from how his cock seems to grow even harder inside you. The quick thrusts make your walls throb around him and you twist your hips trying to help both of you along.

The train approaches the next stop slowly as both of you seemed to miss the announcement preceding it. The shudders of the cabin making his cock jostle inside you even more triggering your third orgasm. Your mind goes blank at the overwhelming sensation and your body convulses almost violently in Taeil's hold. He moans feeling your scorching insides pulsing sporadically  while he continues to hump desperately. 

"I'm gonna cum inside," he whimpers as the train screeches into the station. You whimper still not coming down from your high as he pants into your ear. The train stops just in time as Taeil jolts, pinning his hips to yours as the first wave of cum spurts inside you. You can feel wave after wave burning your insides as his hips grind closer, trying to get his cum as far inside as he can. The amount surpassed what you expected, some even being forced out around his cock to leak down your thighs.

The cabin doors open letting the crowd shift again, you glance at the student you had forgotten about only now noticing a wet spot on the front of his pants. The boy looked around quickly with a red face before grabbing your used panties off the floor and slipping through the crowd. You looked back at Taeil in shock only to see his expression mirror yours.

Your train of thought quickly got interrupted as he slid his slowly softening penis out of you before putting it back into his pants. A stream of cum quickly rushes out of you spilling onto the floor. You blush clenching your legs together before fixing your dress. 

Taeil smiles softly as he takes your hand, leading you through the crowd out of the train. Your gait was slightly awkward as you felt his cum leaking down your thighs. You stay close behind him as he pulls you around a corner of the station towards the bathrooms. He pokes his head inside the womans restroom before pulling you inside.

You watch in amusement as he looks beneath the stalls before locking the door behind both of you. He turns back around with that cute toothy smile reaching out to take hold of your hands again.

"So I know this is kind of out of order but-" he stops taking a deep breath looking at you with those hopeful puppy eyes, "would you want to go out sometime?"

You smile up at him before leaning in to kiss him softly, the butterflies in your stomach fluttering around wildly.

"I'd love to."


End file.
